The Hunter That Saved
by Awsomelop
Summary: Zoey meets a strange hunter and ends up finding herself in a mix explaining a hunter to her group. Rated T because of violence i guess :P Thanks for reading


It was a normal apocalyptic day and the survivorship were getting on the boat that. Finally, sighed Francis, a boat! Zoey suggested they grabbed the health packs they saw about one minute ago. Francis replied just get in the dang boat. Fine she said under her breath.

While they were going the driver became a smoker from an earlier bite. The survivors were sleeping so if someone was constricted, it would probably be it for them. Zoey and Louis woke up to coughing and looked at each other Zoey saw something moving but it was dark so she couldn't tell but she saw it went from close to Louis to the door way to ... Zoey was about to scream SMOKER but then She froze.. She was deathly afraid to move because next to the smoker was a hunter…

HUNTER

When I woke up today's I was wondering if there was a survivor left in the world, now I'm on a boat with the perfect opportunity to kill a human, but I just can't!

Earlier that day:

Hey hunter said witch. How's it going? Okay I guess said hunter. What's wrong? Do you ever feel like there are NO more survivors left on earth? Well I'd know because*sniffle* I cry when they're near*crying* said witch. I hear them said hunter. They both ran off and ended up with a smoker, hunter a witch and a charger hiding on the boat.

NOW: HUNTER

I felt the boat screech to a halt and I fell in the water along with the others. The survivors ran on shore and into the safe room.

ZOEY

We just ran for our lives after waking bill and Francis up and went to the safe room. Morning came and we are all up and ready. We left and I immediately had doubt we would make it to the next safe room. I heard a hunter and spun around no hunter, but I did kick a can and it slowly rolled over and hit a witch. She got up and Francis shot-gunned her in the back. She died. Zoey said hold on I have to heal. No one heard her but she decided to heal anyway. Her group was far and she was walking to her group when she heard the growl again.

HUNTER

She was right in front of me I could easily destroy her if I wanted to. But I decided to scare her a little more when she turned around I was gone she was walking forward but looking behind her I stood behind we're she was looking and she bumped into me. She turned around she was about to scream but I put my hand over her mouth and grabbed her gun the jumped not holding her only holding her gun. She was unarmed now and defenseless as well as abandoned and to top it all off she didn't know we're I was.

Zoey:

I had the scariest encounter of my entire life...turned around and find a hunter towering over me, how awesome. I decided to turn back to the safe house we came from since it was close I hope my friends will come back.

HUNTER;

It was around nine P.M. when she came out probably to get to her friends I decided to think of a plan to scare her again. Except this time I was going to pounce her somehow. She was walking when I heard her gasp and the sound of a smoker missing she looked around for the smoker, she found and shot the smoker except this time was odd, she had to shoot it six times with a shotgun she went over to look at him... She saw he was wearing armor she decided to forget about it and keep on going. I saw the safe room but she still needed to pass 2 more streets I peeked inside and saw the other survivors asleep safe and sound. I said this would be the perfect place to pounce her before she passes the corner I pounce her.

ZOEY

I had a feeling I was close but I heard growling so I started running as quick as I could but then I felt a hunter come crashing down on me then it jumped of and onto a roof I got up and started banging on the safe door the hunter was right behind me the boys wouldn't wake up so I pulled of the bar myself and ran I and latched it shut then the hunter did something I never thought he would he said go ahead and shut it but I'll get in somehow.. Maybe while you're sleeping? He laughed and then jumped off.

HUNTER Chapter

I went around the house and looked for any rotten spots in the walls or soft spots .Wow I said to myself there was a wet spot on a non-brick wall on the ceiling. I was able to make a small hole and peek whose room I was digging into. It was Zoey. I could tell she was awake but she was lying down. I dropped in and shut and locked the door. She could not see a single thing.

ZOEY:

It was dark and I was worried I saw moonlight coming in through a hole but that was it... Something was under the moonlight though. I saw it the same hunter who I've seen almost everywhere. I had no idea what to do so I yelled: why are following me and why haven't you killed me! He just gave a smirk in return.

HUNTER:

I didn't say a thing. I slowly walked over to her I grabbed her and then jumped out of the hole She was struggling to let go she screamed at me WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO. I said, do you not want me to save you? What?! Let me down! Yelled Zoey. Do you want me to show you what'll happen if you stay? She replied screaming at me to let her down. Fine I'll show you.

ZOEY

He jumped on a roof where the safe room could be seen .while we were up there He told me they were all a lot smarter than we thought and that they all could talk. I heard ALOT of noise he told me to look and I saw that special infected surrounded the area and they went in where the hunter came in. I knew because they held a meeting for it. I said so...I would've been first to die? He told me yes and slowly because it was a smoker. Well can't we save my friends?

NEW CHARACTER: SMOKER

HUNTER

Fine but you HAVE to follow my lead. She said okay. I gave her a pink hunter jacket. Girl hunters were rare but I still had a jacket. We followed the smokers into the house I told the smokers there were more survivors north but there were 4 there. Smoker said sure, after we kill these ones. Hunter looked at Zoey, and Zoey said just leave and there won't be any trouble. Smoker told her to shut up, and get out because they were there first.

SMOKER.

I don't know who these two hunters were, but they were really persistent I smelled something weird from the girl, and it smelled like human meat.

ZOEY chapter

He looked at me funny and I pulled hunter aside and said can he tell if I'm human? He replied maybe he can smell you, just don't go anywhere alone with him. I looked at bill and Francis and Louis. Bill Was at bad health and fell of his bed and broke his arm, screaming waking the others, they all saw Zoey and pulled out there guns. She put her hands up playfully and took off the hood. Smoker saw, as well as hunter but other than that smoker was the only one who saw.

Smoker

I decided I would try and get close with her and then kill her. Hey hunter, I like how confident you two are how would you like if I joined you? Zoey came back and said sure hunter said fine. Bill and the other two killed the smokers and blocked the ceiling.

HUNTER

I did not have a very good feeling about smoker I think he may have seen her but I decided if I stayed with her she wouldn't be hurt.

ZOEY

I felt fine about the idea about smoker but I was a liiiitle bit worried while we were just walking I asked hunter quietly if I had to where this jacket for good now since smokers here .he said for now.

HUNTER

Zoey usually let me come in the safe room so this time I walked in with her but stopped smoker. I said well be out in a minute. I asked her how she felt about smoker and she told me he was okay. I told her we were low on food and I would be back. Then I told smoker to go in. He locked me out I was wondering if he locked it so no infected could hurt Zoey, or so I couldn't get I said let me in to see he said I'm going to kill Zoey and you can't help her, then he walked off and I ran around to find a soft spot again. I found none so I started clawing at wall I broke it in time to hear Zoey yell. I pounced smoker and got her away I tore smoker to shreds

Character death: SMOKER

HUNTER

I checked on Zoey and she was luckily okay I helped her up and I threw the smoker out of the safe room and then went and got food.

ZOEY

I took of the hunter jacket and wondered if I would ever see my friends again, they probably thought I died when I met them when the smokers came. I sighed.

BOOMER.

So hunter has a crush on Zoey :) can't wait to tell the others. I went to an infected town and all of the infected were screaming and I saw bill Francis and Luis killing a lot of our people I went with our defense and put on armor so I wasn't fragile .I ran in battle and clawed like there was no tomorrow. All of them were either pummeled pinned or constricted, and then I heard yelling.

Zoey

I ran in screaming and right when a smoker looked at me I bashed its head in and it fell in pain and accidentally let go of Louis. A hunter pounced me and the smoker got Louis again. I could tell the smoker was pretty pissed off. And he clawed at me.

TOWN LEADER (charger)

Listen up infected, the infected weren't doing anything yet but holding them down. We have just been informed by boomer that there is an infected to be banished here today, as well as the death of these four humans. HUNTER by infected law you are to be sent the southern part of our covered territory and I assure you, you will NOT be missed.

HUNTER

Okay, I said but before I leave... I pounced a smoker setting Zoey free and then clawed a hunter and slammed him into a charger everyone free but bill and then I let him free. We started running, everyone but Zoey having no idea who I was just followed Zoey who was following me. I got them into a safe room and shut it all of the Humans panting and Francis said who's the hunter

Zoey?


End file.
